The field of the invention is inducible gene expression systems wherein expression is controlled by a novel ecdysone receptor or its derivatives. The field particularly relates to the isolation and characterization of nucleic acid and polypeptides for a novel ecdysone receptor. The nucleic acid and polypeptides are useful in novel gene expression systems inducible with ecdysone or derivative receptor agonists.
The steroid hormone 20-hydroxyecdysone, also known as xcex2-ecdysone, controls timing of development in many insects. Ecdysone triggers coordinate changes in tissue development that results in metamorphosis. See generally, Kollman (ed.) Ecdysone: From Chemistry to Mode of Action, Thieme Medical Pub., NY (1989), which is incorporated herein by reference. The generic term xe2x80x9cecdysonexe2x80x9d is frequently used as an abbreviation for 20-hydroxyecdysone.
The Ecdysone receptor (EcR) polypeptide comprises a ligand-binding domain, a DNA-binding domain, and a transactivating domain. The receptor binds to 20-hydroxyecdysone and transactivates gene expression of a target gene in the nucleus.
The ligand-binding domain of the receptor polypeptide provides the means by which the 5xe2x80x2 regulatory region of the target gene is activated in response to the hormone. Other chemicals, such as the non-steroidal ecdysone agonist RH5849 (Wing, Science 241:467-469 (1988)), will also act as a chemical ligand for the ligand-binding domain of EcR.
The DNA-binding domain comprises a sequence of amino acids that binds noncovalently to a response element, a specific nucleotide sequence in a target gene. A response element is located in the 5xe2x80x2 regulatory region of a target gene that is activated by the hormone.
The transactivation domain comprises one or more amino acid sequences acting as subdomains to affect the operation of transcription factors during pre-initiation and assembly at the TATA box. The effect of the transactivation domain is to allow repeated transcription initiation events leading to greater levels of gene expression from the target gene. Binding of the ligand causes a conformational change in the receptor polypeptide and allows the transactivation domain to affect transcription of the coding sequence in the target gene, resulting in production of the target polypeptide.
The EcR in Drosophila exists in three isoforms, each with an independent biological function. All share the same heterodimeric partner, Ultraspiracle (USP). USP is most homologous to the retinoic acid receptor xcex1, also capable of forming heterodimers with EcR (Thomas et al. Nature 362:471-475 (1993)). While each of the isoforms independently interacts with ecdysone, the addition of USP greatly enhances the affinity of the complex for binding to ecdysone response elements (EcRE) found in the promoters of genes. Ultraspiracle has been isolated and cloned and its ligand-binding domain identified (Henrich et al., Nucleic Acids Research 18:4143-4148 (1990)). See WO 94/01558.
Without bound ligand, the EcR/USP heteroduplex interacts weakly with the EcRE, inhibiting transcription. Binding of ecdysone or other ligand by the EcR/USP complex enhances its affinity for the EcRE, with the conformational changes in the complex functioning to facilitate transcription. The ecdysone heteromeric receptor complex binds the DNA with a high affinity and acts as a potent promoter of DNA transcriptional activation, with transient transcriptional inducibility facilitated by the presence of the ecdysone ligand.
It is often desirable to control the onset and extent of gene expression. The ability to selectively induce the expression of specific genes allows for the manipulation of development and function not only at the cellular but also at the system and organismal level. Thus, ecdysone receptor/Ultraspiracle provides a means of regulating gene expression. It provides for regulation using a chemical that may be extrinsically applied in order to trigger gene activation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,784 discusses novel retinoic acid receptors encoding chimeric receptor proteins. The chimeras are constructed by exchanging functional domains between glucocorticoid, mineral corticoid, estrogen-related, thyroid, and retinoic acid receptors.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,310,662 discusses hormone and hormone-like receptors in which the transactivation domains are modified in terms of position or copy number, the receptors having increased transactivation properties.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,833,080 is directed to the regulation of eukaryotic gene expression controlled by prokaryotic peptides recognizing specific sequences in the gene and either activating or repressing transcription.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,554,510 is directed to regulating gene expression by providing a pair of unlike proteins, with unlike DNA-binding domains, which will form a heterodimer, bind to asymmetric DNA binding sites, and depress or increase gene expression.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,867 is directed to hormone and hormone-like receptors in which changes in position or copy number of the transactivation domain provides increased transactivation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,571,696 is directed to members of the steroid/thyroid superfamily of receptors, DNA encoding these receptors, and methods for expressing them in host cells.
WO 90/11273 is directed to steroid/thyroid hormone receptor DNA-binding domain compositions that determine target site specificity, and methods for converting the target site specificity of one receptor into the target site specificity of another.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,298,429 is directed to bioassays for determining whether a compound is a hormone receptor agonist or antagonist, the assay involving a DNA sequence encoding a hormone response element operatively linked to a reporter gene.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,071,773 discusses hormone receptor bioassays useful to determine whether a protein, suspected of being a hormone receptor, has transcription-activating properties, and evaluating whether compounds are functional ligands for receptor proteins.
WO 93/21334 relates to chemically-inducible plant gene expression cassettes in plant cells transformed with the cassettes. An inducible promoter is operatively linked to a target gene, the inducible promoter being activated by a regulator protein also expressed in the cell. In the presence of an effective exogenous inducer, the activator protein induces expression of the target gene.
WO 93/23431 is directed to mutant steroid hormone receptors and methods for using these as a molecular switch in gene therapy.
WO 94/01558 is directed to various members of the steroid/thyroid superfamily of receptors that can interact with the insect-derived Ultraspiracle receptor to form multimeric species.
WO 92/16546 is directed to DNA segments that are response elements for ligands for several members of the steroid/thyroid superfamily of receptors. Response elements in combination with a functional promoter and gene provide recombinant vectors containing a gene responsive to ligands for members of the steroid/thyroid superfamily of receptors.
WO 93/11235 is directed to the interaction of various members of the steroid/thyroid superfamily of receptors to form multimers of more than one receptor. This modulates the ability of a first receptor to transactivate the transcription of genes maintained under the hormone expression control in the presence of the cognate ligand for the first receptor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,534,418 is directed to methods for controlled production of recombinant proteins in cells. Transcription of the gene encoding the protein is maintained under the control of a transcription control element that is activated by a ligand receptor complex. The complex is formed when a ligand (a hormone or analog of a hormone) is complexed with a receptor (which is a hormone receptor or functional analog).
WO 91/13167 is directed to the isolation of insect DNA sequences having the characteristics of insect steroid receptors.
WO 96/27673 discusses recombinant inducible gene expression systems involving the ecdysone receptor. Chimeric receptors are made in which either the ligand-binding domain, the transactivator domain, or the DNA-binding domain are heterologous in the recombinant receptor. The construct is used to activate a target gene in a plant cell.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,514,578 discloses polynucleotide sequences that encode ecdysone receptors and their expression in host cells.
WO 96/37609 is directed to an ecdysone receptor protein capable of acting as a gene switch responsive to a chemical inducer, enabling external control of a gene.
WO 93/03162 is directed to a method for inducing gene expression by contacting an ecdysteroid with an ecdysteroid receptor polypeptide in a mammalian cell. The cell contains a DNA binding sequence for the receptor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,880,333 is directed to a method for controlling gene expression in a plant through the expression of class II steroid and thyroid hormone superfamily of nuclear hormones. Chimeric receptors are generated in which either the ligand-binding domain, the DNA binding domain or the transactivator domain are heterologous in the recombinant receptor. The chimeric receptors are used to regulate expression of target sequences.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,432,068 is directed to a method for controllably rendering plants male fertile by using an inducible promoter to regulate expression of a gene critical to male fertilization such that when the gene is xe2x80x9coff,xe2x80x9d the plant is sterile; however, when the promoter is induced, the plant becomes fertile. In particular, it is directed to a method whereby a gene affecting flavonol production in a plant is controlled in a manner rendering the plant conditionally male fertile. Related U.S. Pat. No. 5,478,369 discloses nucleotide and amino acid sequences mediating male fertility in plants.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,824,524 and 5,850,014 also relate to control of plant fertility by providing a constitutively sterile plant, wherein fertility may be induced using male fertility MS45 DNA molecules or genes impacting flavonone production.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,859,341 is directed to a method for providing heritable, externally controllable male fertility through selective induction of microsporogenesis.
While some ecdysone receptors are known, there is a need for the isolation and use, especially in plants, of additional receptors. The invention is thus directed to novel ecdysone receptors. While the invention may have an impact on the furtherance of the understanding of insect physiology, the potential use of the receptor peptides in the control of gene expression, particularly in plants, is of primary interest.
Accordingly, the invention is directed to a novel protein from the insect genus Pyrilidue, the protein being responsive to ecdysone.
The invention is particularly directed to the protein from the species Ostrinia, and especially Ostrinia nubilalis. 
The invention encompasses a novel protein that acts as an ecdysone receptor in these species.
The invention is specifically directed to a protein comprising the amino acid sequence in SEQ ID NO 2.
The invention also encompasses a further novel protein from a Pyrilidae species that binds with the novel ecdysone receptor to form a heterodimer. This protein can be designated the xe2x80x9cLIltraspiraclexe2x80x9d protein. Thus the invention specifically is directed to a protein comprising the amino acid sequence in SEQ ID NO 3.
The proteins are useful, alone or in combination, for activating a target gene in response to a chemical inducer such as ecdysone, an ecdysone derivative, or an ecdysone mimic.
The invention is also directed to a chimeric receptor protein in which one or more of the ligand binding, DNA binding, or transactivation domains in the novel ecdysone receptor are obtained from a source heterologous with respect to the other domains present in the chimeric receptor protein. Chimeric receptor proteins provide flexibility in the choice of ligand and choice of target sequence to be activated, and thus allow controlled gene expression in a cell or in an organism.
The choice of the heterologous source will depend upon the desired specificity and effectiveness level for transactivation, ligand binding, or DNA binding. Accordingly, the chimeric receptor molecules confer the advantage of: (1) maximizing transactivation by using a transactivator domain stronger than the native domain and allowing transactivation in a specific host cell by using a transactivator that is compatible with a particular host cell; (2) providing induction by a selected chemical ligand by replacing the ligand binding site with a binding site for another ligand; and (3) use of specific response elements by replacing the native DNA binding site with a site that recognizes different response elements (i.e. other than EcRE).
The invention is also directed to an isolated nucleotide sequence encoding these proteins. In particular, the invention is directed to the nucleotide sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 1 (ecdysone receptor) and SEQ ID NO: 3 (Ultraspiracle).
The invention also encompasses expression vectors comprising the nucleotide sequences.
The invention also encompasses cells containing the expression vectors and/or expressing the nucleotide sequences.
The invention also provides methods for screening for ligands that bind to the proteins described herein.
In preferred embodiments of the invention, the cell in which the receptor is expressed and the target gene activated is a plant cell.
The invention also provides methods to regulate plant fertility.
The invention is directed to novel proteins that are responsive to ecdysone, being derived from the genus Pyrilidae and particularly from the species Ostrinia, specifically Ostrinia nubilalis. Compositions of the invention include a novel Ecdysone receptor (EcR) and the Ultraspiracle (USP) receptor. Both of these receptors have homology to members of the steroid/hormone receptor superfamily and are involved in activating transcription of a target gene in response to a chemical inducer. In particular, the present invention provides for isolated nucleic acid molecules comprising nucleotide sequences encoding the amino acid sequences shown in SEQ ID NOS: 2 or 4. Further provided are polypeptides having an amino acid sequence encoded by a nucleic acid molecule described herein, for example those set forth in SEQ ID NOS: 1 or 3 and fragments and variants thereof.
The invention encompasses isolated or substantially purified nucleic acid or protein compositions. An xe2x80x9cisolatedxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cpurifiedxe2x80x9d nucleic acid molecule or protein, or biologically active portion thereof, is substantially free of other cellular material, or culture medium when produced by recombinant techniques, or substantially free of chemical precursors or other chemicals when chemically synthesized. Preferably, an xe2x80x9cisolatedxe2x80x9d nucleic acid is free of sequences (preferably protein encoding sequences) that naturally flank the nucleic acid (i.e., sequences located at the 5xe2x80x2 and 3xe2x80x2 ends of the nucleic acid) in the genomic DNA of the organism from which the nucleic acid is derived. For example, in various embodiments, the isolated nucleic acid molecule can contain less than about 5 kb, 4 kb, 3 kb, 2 kb, 1 kb, 0.5 kb, or 0.1 kb of nucleotide sequences that naturally flank the nucleic acid molecule in genomic DNA of the cell from which the nucleic acid is derived. A protein that is substantially free of cellular material includes preparations of protein having less than about 30%, 20%, 10%, 5%, (by dry weight) of contaminating protein. When the protein of the invention or biologically active portion thereof is recombinantly produced, preferably culture medium represents less than about 30%, 20%, 10%, or 5% (by dry weight) of chemical precursors or non-protein-of-interest chemicals.
It is understood, however, that there are embodiments in which preparations that do not contain the substantially pure protein may also be useful. Thus, less pure preparations can be useful where the contaminating material does not interfere with the specific desired use of the peptide.
Fragments and variants of the disclosed nucleotide sequences and proteins encoded thereby are also encompassed by the present invention. By xe2x80x9cfragmentxe2x80x9d is intended a portion of the nucleotide sequence or a portion of the amino acid sequence and hence protein encoded thereby. Fragments of a nucleotide sequence may encode protein fragments that retain one or more of the functional biological activities of the native protein. Accordingly, a fragment of a nucleotide sequence may retain a functional ligand-binding domain, transactivation domain or DNA binding domain.
A fragment of an Ultraspiracle or Ecdysone receptor nucleotide sequence that encodes a biologically active portion of an Ultraspiracle or Ecdysone receptor of the invention will encode at least 15, 25, 30, 50, 100, 150, 200, 250, 300, 350, 400, 450 contiguous amino acids, or up to the total number of amino acids present in a full-length receptor of the invention (for example, 546 or 460 amino acids for SEQ ID NOS: 2 and 4, respectively). Fragments of a nucleotide sequence encoding an Ultraspiracle or Ecdysone receptor that are useful as hybridization probes for PCR primers generally need not encode a biologically active portion of an Ultraspiracle or Ecdysone receptor.
Thus, a fragment of a nucleotide sequence encoding an Ultraspiracle or Ecdysone receptor may encode a biologically active portion of a receptor, or it may be a fragment that can be used as a hybridization probe or PCR primer using methods disclosed below. A biologically active portion of an Ultraspiracle or Ecdysone receptor can be prepared by isolating a portion of one of the nucleotide sequences encoding a receptor of the invention, expressing the encoded portion of the receptor (e.g., by recombinant expression in vitro), and assessing the activity of the encoded portion of the receptor. Nucleic acid molecules that are fragments of an Ultraspiracle or Ecdysone receptor nucleotide sequence comprise at least 16, 20, 50, 75, 100, 150, 200, 250, 300, 350, 400, 450, 500, 550, 600, 650, 700, 800, 900, 1,000, 1,100, 1,200, 1,300, or 1,400, 1,500, 1,600, 1,700, 1,800 nucleotides, or up to the number of nucleotides present in a full-length Ultraspiracle or Ecdysone receptor nucleotide sequence disclosed herein (for example, 2,126 and 1,837 nucleotides for SEQ ID NOS: 1 and 2, respectively).
Also encompassed in these fragments are nonfunctional fragments that are useful, among other things, for diagnostic assays. Accordingly, a nonfunctional ligand binding domain fragment can have use as a binding antagonist that will compete with a functional ligand binding domain. Such a fragment can, for example, bind a ligand but be unable to confer the conformational change necessary for DNA binding. Similarly, a nonfunctional DNA binding domain may bind to DNA in such a manner that it prevents transactivation and consequent gene expression, while also preventing DNA binding by a functional DNA binding domain. Similarly, a nonfunctional transactivation domain may interfere with transcription induced by host cell components.
Alternatively, fragments of a nucleotide sequence that are useful as hybridization probes generally do not encode fragment proteins retaining biological activity. Thus, fragments of a nucleotide sequence may range from at least about 20 nucleotides, about 50 nucleotides, about 100 nucleotides, and up to the full-length nucleotide sequence encoding the proteins of the invention.
By xe2x80x9cvariantsxe2x80x9d is intended substantially similar sequences. For nucleotide sequences, conservative variants include those sequences that, because of the degeneracy of the genetic code, encode the amino acid sequence of one of the Ultraspiracle or Ecdysone receptor polypeptides of the invention. Naturally occurring allelic variants such as these can be identified with the use of well-known molecular biology techniques, as, for example, with polymerase chain reaction (PCR) and hybridization techniques as outlined below. Variant nucleotide sequences also include synthetically derived nucleotide sequences, such as those generated, for example, by using site-directed mutagenesis but which still encode a Ecdysone or Ultraspirical receptor of the invention. Generally, nucleotide sequence variants of the invention will have at least 40%, 50%, 60%, 70%, generally, 80%, preferably 85%, 90%, up to 95%, 98% sequence identity to its respective native nucleotide sequence.
By xe2x80x9cvariantxe2x80x9d protein is intended a protein derived from the native protein by deletion (so-called truncation) or addition of one or more amino acids to the N-terminal and/or C-terminal end of the native protein; deletion or addition of one or more amino acids at one or more sites in the native protein; or substitution of one or more amino acids at one or more sites in the native protein. Such variants may result from, for example, genetic polymorphism or from human manipulation.
The proteins of the invention may be altered in various ways including amino acid substitutions, deletions, truncations, and insertions. Methods for such manipulations are generally known in the art. For example, amino acid sequence variants of the Ultraspiracle or Ecdysone receptor proteins can be prepared by mutations in the DNA. Methods for mutagenesis and nucleotide sequence alterations are well known in the art. See, for example, Kunkel (1985) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 82:488-492; Kunkel et al. (1987) Methods in Enzymol. 154:367-382; U.S. Pat. No. 4,873,192; Walker and Gaastra, eds. (1983) Techniques in Molecular Biology (MacMillan Publishing Company, New York) and the references cited therein. Guidance as to appropriate amino acid substitutions that do not affect biological activity of the protein of interest may be found in the model of Dayhoffet al. (1978) Atlas ofProtein Sequence and Structure (Natl. Biomed. Res. Found., Washington, D.C.), herein incorporated by reference. Conservative substitutions, such as exchanging one amino acid with another having similar properties, may be preferred.
Thus, the genes and nucleotide sequences of the invention include both the naturally occurring sequences as well as mutant forms. Likewise, the proteins of the invention encompass both naturally occurring proteins as well as variations and modified forms thereof Such variants will continue to retain a functional ligand-binding domain, transactivation domain or DNA binding domain. Obviously, the mutations that will be made in the DNA encoding the variant must not place the sequence out of reading frame and preferably will not create complementary regions that could produce secondary mRNA structure. See, EP Patent Application Publication No. 75,444.
The deletions, insertions, and substitutions of the protein sequences encompassed herein are not expected to produce radical changes in the characteristics of the protein. However, when it is difficult to predict the exact effect of the substitution, deletion, or insertion in advance of doing so, one skilled in the art will appreciate that the effect will be evaluated by routine screening assays. That is, the activity can evaluated by the ability of the receptor to bind ligand, interact with DNA, or activate transcription.
Variant nucleotide sequences and proteins also encompass sequences and proteins derived from a mutagenic and recombinogenic procedure such as DNA ashuffling. With such a procedure, one or more different Ultraspiracle or Ecdysone receptor coding sequences can be manipulated to create a new receptor possessing the desired properties. In this manner, libraries of recombinant polynucleotides are generated from a population of related sequence polynucleotides comprising sequence regions that have substantial sequence identity and can be homologously recombined in vitro or in vivo. For example, using this approach, sequence motifs encoding a domain of interest may be shuffled between the Ecdysone or Ultraspirical receptor genes of the invention and other known steroid/hormone receptors or gene activator proteins to obtain a new gene coding for a protein with an improved property of interest, such as an increased Km in the case of an enzyme. Strategies for such DNA shuffling are known in the art. See, for example, Stemmer (1994) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 91:10747-10751; Stemmer (1994) Nature 370:389-391; Crameri et al. (1997) Nature Biotech. 15:436-438; Moore et al. (1997) J. Mol. Biol. 272:336-347; Zhang et al. (1997) Proc. Natl. Acad Sci. USA 94:4504-4509; Crameri et al. (1998) Nature 391:288-291; and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,605,793 and 5,837,458.
In addition, protein variants encompassed by the present invention include those that contain mutations that either enhance or decrease one or more domain functions. For example, in the ligand binding domain, a mutation may be introduced that increases the sensitivity of the domain to a specific ligand so that gene expression can be increased. Alternatively, it may be desired to introduce a mutation that reduces sensitivity of the domain to an undesirable ligand that may compete with a desired ligand. Similarly, mutations may be introduced into the DNA binding and transactivation domains that increase or reduce the finctionality of these domains. As an alternative to the introduction of mutations, increase in function may be provided by increasing the copy number of these domains. Thus, the invention also encompasses proteins in which one or more of the domains is provided in more than one copy.
The nucleotide sequences of the invention can be used to isolate corresponding sequences from other organisms. In this manner, methods such as PCR, hybridization, and the like can be used to identify such sequences based on their sequence homology to the sequences set forth herein. Sequences isolated based on their sequence identity to the entire receptor sequences set forth herein or to fragments thereof are encompassed by the present invention.
In a PCR approach, oligonucleotide primers can be designed for use in PCR reactions to amplify corresponding DNA sequences from cDNA or genomic DNA extracted from any organism of interest. Methods for designing PCR primers and PCR cloning are generally known in the art and are disclosed in Sambrook et al. (1989) Molecular Cloning: A Laboratory Manual (2d ed., Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory Press, Plainview, N.Y.). See also Innis et al., eds. (1990) PCR Protocols: A Guide to Methods and Applications (Academic Press, New York); Innis and Gelfand, eds. (1995) PCR Strategies (Academic Press, New York); and Innis and Gelfand, eds. (1999) PCR Methods Manual (Academic Press, New York). Known methods of PCR include, but are not limited to, methods using paired primers, nested primers, single specific primers, degenerate primers, gene-specific primers, vector-specific primers, partially-mismatched primers, and the like.
In hybridization techniques, all or part of a known nucleotide sequence is used as a probe that selectively hybridizes to other corresponding nucleotide sequences present in a population of cloned genomic DNA fragments or cDNA fragments (i.e., genomic or cDNA libraries) from a chosen organism. The hybridization probes may be genomic DNA fragments, cDNA fragments, RNA fragments, or other oligonucleotides, and may be labeled with a detectable group such as 32P, or any other detectable marker. Thus, for example, probes for hybridization can be made by labeling synthetic oligonucleotides based on the receptor sequences of the invention. Methods for preparation of probes for hybridization and for construction of cDNA and genomic libraries are generally known in the art and are disclosed in Sambrook etal. (1989) Molecular Cloning: A Laboratory Manual (2d ed., Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory Press, Plainview, N.Y.).
For example, the entire sequence of Ultraspiracle or Ecdysone receptor disclosed herein, or one or more portions thereof, may be used as a probe capable of specifically hybridizing to corresponding Ultraspiracle or Ecdysone receptor sequences and messenger RNAs. To achieve specific hybridization under a variety of conditions, such probes include sequences that are unique among Ultraspiracle or Ecdysone receptor sequences and are preferably at least about 10 nucleotides in length, and most preferably at least about 20 nucleotides in length. Such probes may be used to amplify corresponding Ecdysone receptor or Ultraspirical sequences from a chosen organism by PCR. This technique may be used to isolate additional coding sequences from a desired organism or as a diagnostic assay to determine the presence of coding sequences in an organism. Hybridization techniques include hybridization screening of plated DNA libraries (either plaques or colonies; see, for example, Sambrook et al. (1989) Molecular Cloning: A Laboratory Manual (2d ed., Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory Press, Plainview, N.Y.).
Hybridization of such sequences may be carried out under stringent conditions. By xe2x80x9cstringent conditionsxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cstringent hybridization conditionsxe2x80x9d is intended conditions under which a probe will hybridize to its target sequence to a detectably greater degree than to other sequences (e.g., at least 2-fold over background). Stringent conditions are sequence-dependent and will be different in different circumstances. By controlling the stringency of the hybridization and/or washing conditions, target sequences that are 100% complementary to the probe can be identified (homologous probing). Alternatively, stringency conditions can be adjusted to allow some mismatching in sequences so that lower degrees of similarity are detected (heterologous probing). Generally, a probe is less than about 1000 nucleotides in length, preferably less than 500 nucleotides in length.
Typically, stringent conditions will be those in which the salt concentration is less than about 1.5 M Na ion, typically about 0.01 to 1.0 M Na ion concentration (or other salts) at pH 7.0 to 8.3 and the temperature is at least about 30xc2x0 C. for short probes (e.g., 10 to 50 nucleotides) and at least about 60xc2x0 C. for long probes (e.g., greater than 50 nucleotides). Stringent conditions may also be achieved with the addition of destabilizing agents such as formamide. Exemplary low stringency conditions include hybridization with a buffer solution of 30 to 35% formamide, 1 M NaCl, 1% SDS (sodium dodecyl sulphate) at 37xc2x0 C., and a wash in 1xc3x97 to 2xc3x97SSC (20xc3x97SSC=3.0 MNaCl/0.3 M trisodium citrate) at 50 to 55xc2x0 C. Exemplary moderate stringency conditions include hybridization in 40 to 45% formamide, 1.0 M NaCl, 1% SDS at 37xc2x0 C., and a wash in 0.5xc3x97 to 1xc3x97SSC at 55 to 60xc2x0 C. Exemplary high stringency conditions include hybridization in 50% formamide, 1 M NaCl, 1% SDS at 37xc2x0 C., and a wash in 0.1xc3x97SSC at 60 to 65xc2x0 C.
Specificity is typically the function of post-hybridization washes, the critical factors being the ionic strength and temperature of the final wash solution. For DNA-DNA hybrids, the Tm can be approximated from the equation of Meinkoth and Wahl (1984) Anal. Biochem. 138:267-284: Tm=81.5xc2x0 C.+16.6 (log M)+0.41 (% GC)xe2x88x920.61 (% form)xe2x88x92500/L; where M is the molarity of monovalent cations, % GC is the percentage of guanosine and cytosine nucleotides in the DNA, % form is the percentage of formamide in the hybridization solution, and L is the length of the hybrid in base pairs. The Tm is the temperature (under defined ionic strength and pH) at which 50% of a complementary target sequence hybridizes to a perfectly matched probe. Tm is reduced by about 1xc2x0 C. for each 1% of mismatching; thus, Tm, hybridization, and/or wash conditions can be adjusted to hybridize to sequences of the desired identity. For example, if sequences with xe2x89xa790% identity are sought, the Tm can be decreased 10xc2x0 C. Generally, stringent conditions are selected to be about 5xc2x0 C. lower than the thermal melting point (Tm) for the specific sequence and its complement at a defined ionic strength and pH. However, severely stringent conditions can utilize a hybridization and/or wash at 1, 2, 3, or 4xc2x0 C. lower than the thermal melting point (Tm); moderately stringent conditions can utilize a hybridization and/or wash at 6, 7, 8, 9, or 10xc2x0 C. lower than the thermal melting point (Tm); low stringency conditions can utilize a hybridization and/or wash at 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, or 20xc2x0 C. lower than the thermal melting point (Tm). Using the equation, hybridization and wash compositions, and desired Tm, those of ordinary skill will understand that variations in the stringency of hybridization and/or wash solutions are inherently described. If the desired degree of mismatching results in a Tm of less than 45xc2x0 C. (aqueous solution) or 32xc2x0 C. (formamide solution), it is preferred to increase the SSC concentration so that a higher temperature can be used. An extensive guide to the hybridization of nucleic acids is found in Tijssen (1993) Laboratory Techniques in Biochemistry and Molecular Biologyxe2x80x94Hybridization with Nucleic Acid Probes, Part I, Chapter 2 (Elsevier, N.Y.); and Ausubel et al., eds. (1995) Current Protocols in Molecular Biology, Chapter 2 (Greene Publishing and Wiley-Interscience, New York). See Sambrook et al. (1989) Molecular Cloning: A Laboratory Manual (2d ed., Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory Press, Plainview, N.Y.).
Thus, isolated sequences that encode for an Ecdysone receptor or Ultraspirical protein and which hybridize to the Ecdysone receptor or Ultraspirical sequences disclosed herein, or to fragments thereof, are encompassed by the present invention. Such sequences will be at least 40% to 50% homologous, about 60% to 70% homologous, and even about 80%, 85%, 90%/0, 95% to 98% homologous or more with the disclosed sequences. That is, the sequence similarity of sequences may range, sharing at least about 40% to 50%, about 60% to 70%, and even about 80%, 85%, 90%, 95% to 98% sequence similarity.
The following terms are used to describe the sequence relationships between two or more nucleic acids or polynucleotides: (a) xe2x80x9creference sequencexe2x80x9d, (b) xe2x80x9ccomparison windowxe2x80x9d, (c) xe2x80x9csequence identityxe2x80x9d, (d) xe2x80x9cpercentage of sequence identityxe2x80x9d, and (e) xe2x80x9csubstantial identityxe2x80x9d.
(a) As used herein, xe2x80x9creference sequencexe2x80x9d is a defined sequence used as a basis for sequence comparison. A reference sequence may be a subset or the entirety of a specified sequence; for example, as a segment of a full-length cDNA or gene sequence, or the complete cDNA or gene sequence.
(b) As used herein, xe2x80x9ccomparison windowxe2x80x9d makes reference to a contiguous and specified segment of a polynucleotide sequence, wherein the polynucleotide sequence in the comparison window may comprise additions or deletions (i.e., gaps) compared to the reference sequence (which does not comprise additions or deletions) for optimal alignment of the two sequences. Generally, the comparison window is at least 20 contiguous nucleotides in length, and optionally can be 30, 40, 50, 100, or longer. Those of skill in the art understand that to avoid a high similarity to a reference sequence due to inclusion of gaps in the polynucleotide sequence a gap penalty is typically introduced and is subtracted from the number of matches.
Methods of alignment of sequences for comparison are well known in the art. Optimal alignment of sequences for comparison may be conducted by the local homology algorithm of Smith et al. (1981) Adv. Appl Math. 2:482; by the homology alignment algorithm of Needleman et al. (1970) J. Mol. Biol. 48:443; by the search for similarity method of Pearson et al. (1988) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. 85:2444; by computerized implementations of these algorithms, including, but not limited to: CLUSTAL in the PC/Gene program by Intelligenetics, Mountain View, Calif.; GAP, BESTFIT, BLAST, FASTA, and TFASTA in the Wisconsin Genetics Software Package, Genetics Computer Group (GCG), 575 Science Drive, Madison, Wis., USA; the CLUSTAL program is well described by Higgins et al. (1988) Gene 73:237-244 (1988); Higgins et al. (1989) CABIOS 5:151-153; Corpet et al. (1988) Nucleic Acids Res. 16:10881-90; Huang et al. (1992) Computer Applications in the Biosciences 8:155-65, and Person et al. (1994) Meth. Mol. Biol. 24:307-331; preferred computer alignment methods also include the BLASTP, BLASTN, and BLASTX algorithms (see Altschul et al. (1990) J. Mol. Biol. 215:403-410). Alignment is also often performed by inspection and manual alignment. Sequence alignments are performed using the default parameters of the above mentioned programs.
(c) As used herein, xe2x80x9csequence identityxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cidentityxe2x80x9d in the context of two nucleic acid or polypeptide sequences makes reference to the residues in the two sequences that are the same when aligned for maximum correspondence over a specified comparison window. When percentage of sequence identity is used in reference to proteins it is recognized that residue positions which are not identical often differ by conservative amino acid substitutions, where amino acid residues are substituted for other amino acid residues with similar chemical properties (e.g., charge or hydrophobicity) and therefore do not change the functional properties of the molecule. When sequences differ in conservative substitutions, the percent sequence identity may be adjusted upwards to correct for the conservative nature of the substitution. Sequences that differ by such conservative substitutions are said to have xe2x80x9csequence similarityxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9csimilarityxe2x80x9d. Means for making this adjustment are well known to those of skill in the art. Typically this involves scoring a conservative substitution as a partial rather than a full mismatch, thereby increasing the percentage sequence identity. Thus, for example, where an identical amino acid is given a score of 1 and a non-conservative substitution is given a score of zero, a conservative substitution is given a score between zero and 1. The scoring of conservative substitutions is calculated, e.g., as implemented in the program PC/GENE (Intelligenetics, Mountain View, Calif.).
(d) As used herein, xe2x80x9cpercentage of sequence identityxe2x80x9d means the value determined by comparing two optimally aligned sequences over a comparison window, wherein the portion of the polynucleotide sequence in the comparison window may comprise additions or deletions (i.e., gaps) as compared to the reference sequence (which does not comprise additions or deletions) for optimal alignment of the two sequences. The percentage is calculated by determining the number of positions at which the identical nucleic acid base or amino acid residue occurs in both sequences to yield the number of matched positions, dividing the number of matched positions by the total number of positions in the window of comparison, and multiplying the result by 100 to yield the percentage of sequence identity.
(e)(i) The term xe2x80x9csubstantial identityxe2x80x9d of polynucleotide sequences means that a polynucleotide comprises a sequence that has at least 70% sequence identity, preferably at least 80%, more preferably at least 90%, and most preferably at least 95%, compared to a reference sequence using one of the alignment programs described using standard parameters. One of skill in the art will recognize that these values can be appropriately adjusted to determine corresponding identity of proteins encoded by two nucleotide sequences by taking into account codon degeneracy, amino acid similarity, reading frame positioning, and the like. Substantial identity of amino acid sequences for these purposes normally means sequence identity of at least 60%, more preferably at least 70%, 80%, 90%, and most preferably at least 95%.
Another indication that nucleotide sequences are substantially identical is if two molecules hybridize to each other under stringent conditions. Generally, stringent conditions are selected to be about 5xc2x0 C. lower than the thermal melting point (Tm) for the specific sequence at a defined ionic strength and pH. However, stringent conditions encompass temperatures in the range of about 1xc2x0 C. to about 20xc2x0 C., depending upon the desired degree of stringency as otherwise qualified herein. Nucleic acids that do not hybridize to each other under stringent conditions are still substantially identical if the polypeptides they encode are substantially identical. This may occur, e.g., when a copy of a nucleic acid is created using the maximum codon degeneracy permitted by the genetic code. One indication that two nucleic acid sequences are substantially identical is when the polypeptide encoded by the first nucleic acid is immunologically cross reactive with the polypeptide encoded by the second nucleic acid.
(e)(ii) The term xe2x80x9csubstantial identityxe2x80x9d in the context of a peptide indicates that a peptide comprises a sequence with at least 70% sequence identity to a reference sequence, preferably 80%, more preferably 85%, most preferably at least 90% or 95% sequence identity to the reference sequence over a specified comparison window. Preferably, optimal alignment is conducted using the homology alignment algorithm of Needleman et al. (1970) J. Mol. Biol. 48:443. An indication that two peptide sequences are substantially identical is that one peptide is immunologically reactive with antibodies raised against the second peptide. Thus, a peptide is substantially identical to a second peptide, for example, where the two peptides differ only by a conservative substitution. Peptides that are xe2x80x9csubstantially similarxe2x80x9d share sequences as noted above except that residue positions that are not identical may differ by conservative amino acid changes.
The protein can be purified from cells that naturally express it, purified from cells that have been altered to express it (i.e. recombinant) or synthesized using protein synthesis techniques that are well known in the art. In a preferred embodiment, the protein is produced by recombinant DNA methods. In such methods a nucleic acid molecule encoding the protein is cloned into an expression vector as described more fully herein and expressed in an appropriate host cell according to known methods in the art. The protein is then isolated from cells using protein purification techniques well known to those of ordinary skill in the art. Alternatively, the protein or fragment can be synthesized using peptide synthesis methods well known to those of ordinary skill in the art.
The invention also encompasses chimeric proteins in which a heterologous protein, having an amino acid sequence that is not substantially homologous to the protein of the invention, forms a fusion protein with a protein, or fragment or variant thereof, of the invention. These proteins may or may not be operatively linked. An example of operative linkage is fusion in-frame so that a single protein is produced upon translation. Such fusion proteins can, for example, facilitate the purification of a recombinant protein. In another embodiment, the fusion protein may contain a heterologous signal sequence at the N-terminus facilitating its secretion from specific host cells. The expression and secretion of the protein can thereby be increased by use of the heterologous signal sequence.
The invention is particularly directed to proteins in which one or more domains in the protein described herein are operatively linked to heterologous domains having homologous functions. Thus, the ligand binding domain can be replaced with a ligand binding domain for other ligands. Thereby, the control of gene expression is based on a ligand other than ecdysone but gene expression in the nucleus depends upon ecdysone response elements. Alternatively, the native ligand binding domain may be retained while the DNA binding domain is replaced with a binding domain that recognizes a heterologous response element. Thus, while the sequence of events for gene expression is initiated by ecdysone or other appropriate ligand, ultimate gene expression depends upon the presence of a response element corresponding to the heterologous DNA binding sequence. Furthermore, the transactivation region can be replaced depending upon the cell type in which gene expression is desired. Thus, in order to recruit transcription factors in a specific cell type, a transactivation region compatible with that cell type can replace the native transactivation domain.
Ligand binding domains may be obtained from members of the class II receptor proteins of the steroid/thyroid hormone superfamily of nuclear receptors, which include, but are not limited to, retinoic acid receptor, vitamin D receptor, and thyroid hormone receptor.
Transactivation domains may also be obtained from members of the class II receptor proteins of the steroid/thyroid hormone superfamily of nuclear receptors, which include, but are not limited to, retinoic acid receptor, vitamin D receptor, and thyroid hormone receptor. Alternatively, the transactivation domain may be obtained from other transcriptional activators including, but not limited to VP 16 from herpes simplex, maize Cl, and GAL4.
DNA binding domains may be also be obtained from members of the class II receptor proteins of the steroid/thyroid hormone superfamily of nuclear receptors, which include, but are not limited to, retinoic acid receptor, vitamin D receptor, and thyroid hormone receptor. Alternatively, the DNA binding domain may be obtained from other transcriptional activators including, but not limited to LexA, and GAL4.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9crecombinantxe2x80x9d refers to in vitro cleavage and religation of nucleotide sequences as well as cleavage and ligation in the cell or in the organism that results from, for example, integration of exogenous sequences into the cellular endogenous sequences, as by homologous recombination.
The nucleic acid can be purified from cells that naturally express it, for example, a cell in which the sequence is amplified, or from cells in which it has been exogenously introduced, i.e., a recombinant cell. Alternatively, nucleic acid can be synthesized using synthesis techniques well known in the art. Thus, nucleotides encoding the proteins described herein can be cloned into expression vectors, amplified, and expressed in an appropriate host cell.
The invention also encompasses nucleotide sequences that provide fusion proteins in which a heterologous protein, having an amino acid sequence not substantially homologous to the proteins of the invention, forms a fusion protein with the proteins of the invention. These nucleotide sequences may or may not provide for operative linkage.
The invention is particularly directed to nucleotide sequences encoding proteins in which one or more domains in the protein is operatively linked to a heterologous domain having a homologous function. Thus, the ligand binding domain can be replaced with a ligand binding domain for another ligand. Alternatively, the native ligand binding domain can be retained while the DNA binding domain is replaced with a binding domain recognizing a heterologous response element. Finally, the transactivation region can also be replaced by a adesired transactivation region.
The invention further encompasses cells containing, in addition to the receptor expression vectors (i.e. the ecdysone receptor, Ultraspiracle, or chimeric derivatives), nucleotide sequences that serve as a target for proteins expressed from the receptor expression vectors. The target comprises a regulatory region operably linked to a nucleotide sequence encoding a target polypeptide whose expression is controlled by addition of a ligand and consequent activation of the receptor protein. The regulatory region contains a core promoter sequence, a sequence that allows the initiation of transcription, and response elements for binding receptor.
Accordingly, the expression of any desired coding sequence can be desirably controlled as long as the promoter controlling the transcription of the coding sequence is designed to contain a response element complementary to the DNA binding domain of the receptor polynucleotide. The level of expression can be controlled by the choice of transactivator. The induction of the expression can be controlled by the ligand choice.
Accordingly, the invention is further directed to methods for controlling the expression of a specific gene and the production of a gene product by providing a chemical ligand that interacts with the proteins described herein.
Either the ecdysone receptor or the USP protein or a combination thereof (as a heterodimer) can be used. In embodiments in which the ecdysone receptor is used alone, one or more mutations may be made in one or more of the domains in order to achieve a desired level of gene activation.
The system can consist of two or more expression cassettes used to transform a host cell. The first expression cassette could contain the sequences for the EcR and/or USP proteins or their equivalents. Transcription of these genes can be placed under the control of a promoter, such as a constitutive or inducible promoter or a tissuexe2x80x94or cell cycle-preferred promoter. The second expression cassette contains a target sequence.
The target sequence encodes a protein of interest for which ligand-inducible expression is desired. Such target sequences could include, but are not limited to, genes encoding insecticide or herbicide resistance, nutritional factors, growth inducers, and genes required for fertility. Such a target sequence follows an ecdysone or other appropriate response element contained within its promoter region.
In one embodiment, the EcR/USP heterodimer expressed in the transformed cell preferentially binds the ecdysone response element upstream of the target sequence. When the ligand for the heterodimer is introduced into the host cell the EcR/USP/ligand complex acts to facilitate gene expression. Specific recognition sequences comprising a ligand response element for EcR/USP recognition are well-known in the art and may be effectively engineered into the promoter region of a target gene through commonly employed molecular biological techniques. See, for example, Crispi, S., J. Mol. Biol. 275(4):561-574 (1998); Antoniewski, C., Mol. Cell. Biol. (6):2977-2986 (1996); Jones, C., Insect Biochem. Mol. Biol. (9): 875-882 (1994); Antoniewski, C., Mol. Gen. Genet. 249(5):545-556 (1995 Dec 15, 1995 ); Antoniewski, C., Mol. Cell. Biol. (7):4465-4474 (1994); Antoniewski, C., Insect Biochem. Mol. Biol. (1): 105-114 (1993).
A preferred embodiment of this invention thus embodies the response element recognized by either the EcR/USP complex or a modified derivative thereof, including EcR or USP alone in a chimeric construct, which is engineered into the promoter of a target gene. This construct may then be employed to co-transform a host cell along with an expression cassette containing the EcR and/or USP nucleic acid sequences or a derivative thereof. In the presence of the ligand recognized by the EcR receptor polypeptide, the target gene is selectively induced. Induction in this fashion may be ligand concentration dependent, with increasing concentrations of the ligand resulting in higher levels of gene expression. Thus, by linking a ligand responsive element to a peptide encoding segment, a protein expression system may be developed in which protein production is regulated by the administration of a ligand.
In another embodiment, expression of EcR alone or a chimeric derivative thereof, regulates transcription of the target sequences. In this embodiment a response element recognized by EcR or a chimeric derivative thereof is engineered into the transcriptional regulatory region of the target sequence. Addition of ligand, results in the activation of EcR and the expression of the target sequences.
The term xe2x80x9cnucleic acidxe2x80x9d refers to all forms of DNA such as cDNA or genomic DNA and RNA such as mRNA, as well as analogs of the DNA or RNA generated using nucleotide analogs. The nucleic acid molecules can be single stranded or double stranded. Strands can include the coding or non-coding strand.
The proteins or other component polypeptides described herein may be used alone or in combination with other proteins or agents to facilitate gene expression. It is recognized in the art that the components of the ecdysonal binding system may be substituted with other components of related hormone response elements to achieve substantially similar effects.
The nucleotide sequences encoding the proteins of the invention can be manipulated and used to express the protein in a variety of hosts including microorganisms and plants. It is recognized that the proteins and DNA sequences of the invention may be used alone or in combination with other proteins.
The proteins of the invention can be used in expression cassettes for expression in any host of interest. Such expression cassettes will comprise a transcriptional initiation region linked to the gene encoding the protein of interest. Such an expression cassette can be provided with a plurality of restriction sites for insertion of the gene of interest to be under the transcriptional regulation of the regulatory regions. The expression cassette may additionally contain selectable marker genes suitable for the particular host organism to be used.
The transcriptional initiation region, the promoter, may be native or analogous or foreign or heterologous to the plant host. Additionally, the promoter may be the natural sequence or alternatively a synthetic sequence. By xe2x80x9cforeignxe2x80x9d is intended that the transcriptional initiation region is not found in the native plant into which the transcriptional initiation region is introduced. As used herein, a chimeric gene comprises a coding sequence operably linked to a transcription initiation region that is heterologous to the coding sequence.
Any promoter or promoter element capable of driving expression of a coding sequence can be utilized. For instance, constitutive promoters include, for example, the core promoter of the Rsyn7 (copending U.S. application Ser. No. 08/661,601); the core CaMV 35S promoter (Odell et al. (1985) Nature 313:810-812); rice actin (McElroy et al. (1990) Plant Cell 2:163-171); ubiquitin (Christensen et al. (1989) Plant Mol. Biol. 12:619-632 and Christensen et al. (1992) Plant Mol. Biol. 18:675-689); pEMU (Last et al. (1991) Theor. Appl. Genet. 81:581-588); MAS (Velten et al. (1984) EMBO J. 3:2723-2730); ALS promoter (U.S. application Ser. No. 08/409,297), and the like. Other constitutive promoters include, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,608,149; 5,608,144; 5,604,121; 5,569,597; 5,466,785; 5,399,680; 5,268,463; and 5,608,142.
Alternatively, tissue-preferred promoters can be utilized to target enhanced EcR or USP expression within a particular plant tissue. Tissue-preferred promoters include Yamamoto et al. (1997) Plant J. 12(2)255-265; Kawamata et al. (1997) Plant Cell Physiol. 38(7):792-803; Hansen et al. (1997) Mol. Gen Genet. 254(3):337-343; Russell et al. (1997) Transgenic Res. 6(2):157-168; Rinehart et al. (1996) Plant Physiol. 112(3): 1331-1341; Van Camp et al. (1996) Plant Physiol. 112(2):525-535; Canevascini et al. (1996) Plant Physiol. 112(2):513-524; Yamamoto et al. (1994) Plant Cell Physiol. 35(5):773-778; Lam (1994) Results Probl. Cell Differ. 20:181-196; Orozco et al. (1993) Plant Mol. Biol. 23(6):1129-1138; Matsuoka et al. (1993) Proc Natl. Acad Sci. USA 90(20):9586-9590; and Guevara-Garcia et al. (1993) Plant J. 4(3):495-505. Such promoters can be modified, if necessary, for weak expression.
Of particular interest are promoters which direct expression in the reproductive organs of the plant. Such promoters include, but are not limited to, for example, anther, tapetal, pistil, and ovule-preferred promoters. Examples of anther-preferred promoters include ant32 and ant43D (U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/908,242), anther (tapetal) promoter B6 (Huffman et al. (1993) J. Cell. Biochem. 17B: Abstract #D209) and promoter 5126 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,795,753). Other examples of anther-preferred promoters may also be found in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 5,470,359. A pistil-preferred promoter, includes for example, the modified S14 promoter (Dzelkalns et al. (1993) Plant Cell 5:855.
The transcriptional cassette will include in the 5xe2x80x2-3xe2x80x2 direction, the orientation of transcription, a transcriptional initiation region, a translational initiation region, a DNA sequence of interest, a translational termination region, and a transcriptional termination region functional in plants. The termination region may be native with respect to the transcriptional initiation region, may be native with respect to the DNA sequence of interest, or may be derived from other sources. Convenient termination regions are available from the Ti-plasmid of A. tumefaciens, such as the octopine synthase and nopaline synthase termination regions. See also, Guerineau et al., (1991) Mol. Gen. Genet. 262:141-144; Proudfoot (1991) Cell 64:671-674; Sanfacon et al. (1991) Genes Dev. 5:141-149; Mogen et al. (1990) Plant Cell 2:1261-1272; Munroe et al. (1990) Gene 91:151-158; Ballas etal. 1989) Nucleic Acids Res. 17:7891-7903; Joshi etal. (1987) Nucleic Acids Res. 15:9627-9639.
Expression cassettes for the expression of co-transformed target genes will include a promoter region specific for response element binding in a position proper to promote expression of the target gene. Thus such a region will be included a proper distance upstream of the cloning site for the gene and in the proper orientation. Otherwise, expression cassettes for target genes may include all of the required elements previously discussed.
The nucleotide sequences encoding the proteins or polypeptides of the invention are particularly useful in the genetic manipulation of plants. In this manner, the genes of the invention are placed into expression cassettes for expression in the plant of interest. The cassette will include 5xe2x80x2 and 3xe2x80x2 regulatory sequences operably linked to the gene of interest. The cassette may additionally contain at least one additional gene to be cotransformed into the organism. Alternatively, other gene(s) of interest can be provided on other expression cassettes. Where appropriate, the gene(s) may be otherwise optimized for increased expression in the transformed plant. That is, the genes can be synthesized using plant preferred codons for improved expression. Methods are available in the art for synthesizing plant preferred genes. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,380,831, 5,436, 391, and Murray etal. (1989) Nucleic Acids Res. 17:477-498, herein incorporated by reference.
Additional sequence modifications are known to enhance gene expression in a cellular host. These include elimination of sequences encoding spurious polyadenylation signals, exon-intron splice site signals, transposon-like repeats, and other such well-characterized sequences that may be deleterious to gene expression. The G-C content of the sequence may be adjusted to levels average for a given cellular host, as calculated by reference to known genes expressed in the host cell. When possible, the sequence is modified to avoid predicted hairpin secondary mRNA structures.
The expression cassettes may additionally contain 5xe2x80x2 leader sequences in the expression cassette construct. Such leader sequences can act to enhance translation. Translational leaders are known in the art and include: picomavirus leaders, for example, EMCV leader (Encephalomyocarditis 5xe2x80x2 noncoding region) (Elroy-Stein, O., Fuerst, T. R., and Moss, B. (1989) PNAS USA, 86:6126-6130); potyvirus leaders, for example, TEV leader (Tobacco Etch Virus) (Allison et al. (1986); MDMV leader (Maize Dwarf Mosaic Virus); Virology, 154:9-20), and human immunoglobulin heavy-chain binding protein (BiP), (Macejak, D. G., and P. Sarnow (1991) Nature, 353:90-94; untranslated leader from the coat protein mRNA of alfalfa mosaic virus (AMV RNA 4), (Jobling, S. A., and Gehrke, L., (1987) Nature, 325:622-625; tobacco mosaic virus leader (TMV), (Gallie, D. R. et al. (1989) Molecular Biology of RNA, pages 237-256; and maize chlorotic mottle virus leader (MCMV) (Lommel, S. A. et al. (1991) Virology, 81:382-385). See also, Della-Cioppa et al. (1987) Plant Physiology, 84:965-968. Other methods known to enhance expression can also be utilized, for example, introns, and the like.
In preparing the expression cassette, the various DNA fragments may be manipulated, so as to provide for the DNA sequences in the proper orientation and, as appropriate, in the proper reading frame. Towards this end, adapters or linkers may be employed to join the DNA fragments or other manipulations may be involved to provide for convenient restriction sites, removal of superfluous DNA, removal of restriction sites, or the like. For this purpose, in vitro mutagenesis, primer repair, restriction, annealing, resection, ligation, PCR, or the like may be employed, where insertions, deletions or substitutions, e.g. transitions and transversions, may be involved.
The invention encompasses various ligands. The first non-steroidal ecdysteroid agonists, dibenzoyl hydrazines, typified by RH-5849 [1,2-dibenzoyl, 1-tert-butyl hydrazide], which is commercially available as an insecticide from Rohm and Haas, were described back in 1988. Another commercially available compound in this series is RH-5992 [tebufenozide, 3,5-dimethylbenzoic acid 1-1 (1,1-dimethylethyl)-2(4-ethylbenzoyl) hydrazide]. These compounds mimic 20-hydroxyecdysone (20E) in both Manduca sexta and Drosophila melanogaster. These compounds have the advantage that they have the potential to control insects using ecdysteroid agonists that are non-steroidal. Further examples of such dibenzoyl hydrazines are given in U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,057 to Rohm and Haas, and Oikawa et al., Pestic. Sci. 41:139-148 (1994). However, it will be appreciated that any inducer of the gene switch of the present invention, whether steroidal or non-steroidal, and which is currently or becomes available, may be used. A preferred ligand is methoxyfenozide.
Analogs of ecdysone, such as Muristerone A, are also encompassed by the present invention.
The peptide products of the nucleotide sequences of the invention may also be used to elucidate other potential ligand analogs. The screening of diverse libraries of small molecules created by combinatorial synthetic methods may be used to identify compounds with binding affinity. One of skill in the art would be able to use the peptide sequences provided to develop sensitive assays to screen for both agonists and antagonists of ligand binding.
In constructing expression cassettes for the EcR or USP expression as well as for target gene expression, a variety of commonly recognized plasmids may be employed. One of skill in the art would recognize that competent cells could be transformed with expression cassettes that facilitate autonomous replication or integrate into the host cell chromosome. The EcR, USP and target gene could be included in a single cassette or multiple cassettes. Further it is envisioned by the inventors that the EcR or USP could be employed to regulate the expression of multiple target genes in a transformed host cell.
The EcR or USP peptide of the invention may also be combined with other members of the steroid/hormone receptor family. See, for example, Rowe, A. (1997) Int. J. Biochem. Cell. Biol., (2): 275-278; Glass, C. (1996) J. Endocrinol, 150(3):349-357; Chambon, P. (1996) FASEB J., 10(9): 940-954; Mangelsdorf, D. (1996) Cell, 83(6): 841-850. Members of the steroid/thyroid hormone receptor superfamily of DNA binding nuclear hormone receptor have been shown to react across species. Thus the substitution of trans retinoid acid, thyroid hormone, vitamin D or peroxisome proliferator-activated receptors for EcR could facilitate DNA interaction. Such chimeric proteins could provide an important reflection of the binding properties of the members of the superfamily. Such combinations could be further used to extend the range of applicability of these molecules in a wide range of systems or species that might not otherwise be amenable to native or relatively homologous proteins. Thus chimeric constructs could be substituted into systems in which a native construct would not be functional because of species specific constraints. Hybrid constructs may further exhibit desirable or unusual characteristics otherwise unavailable with the combinations of native proteins.
In another embodiment of the invention, methods are provided for screening for ligands that bind to the proteins described herein. Accordingly, both the proteins and relevant fragments thereof (for example, the ligand binding domain) can be used to screen for compounds that bind to the receptor and thus, induce gene expression. The assays may be cell-based or cell free assays which include the steps of exposing a ligand binding domain, either soluble or in association with a cell, to a candidate compound and either detecting the formation of a complex or detecting a biological event associated with gene expression caused by the activated receptor.
In other embodiments of the invention, it may be desirable to negatively control gene expression, particularly when expression of that gene is no longer desired or if it is desired to reduce that gene expression to a lower level. In this embodiment, expression could be blocked by the use of antisense molecules directed against the gene of interest. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,728,558 and 5,741,684.
In further embodiments of the invention, antibodies are used to detect receptor expression in a cell. In preferred embodiments, detection is in transgenic plants and directed to assessing expression in various parts of the plant. Detection of the protein could be in situ by means of in situ hybridization of tissue sections but may also be analyzed by bulk protein purification and subsequent analysis by Western blot or immunological assay of a bulk preparation. Alternatively, gene expression can be expressed at the nucleic acid level by techniques well known to those of ordinary skill in any art using complimentary polynucleotides to assess the levels of genomic DNA, mRNA, and the like. As an example, PCR primers complimentary to the nucleic acid of interest can be used to identify the level of expression.
Plants of interest include, but are not limited to corn (Zea mays), canola (Brassica napus, Brassica rapa ssp.), alfalfa (Medicago sativa), rice (Oryza sativa), rye (Secale cereale), sorghum (Sorghum bicolor, Sorghum vulgare), sunflower (Helianthus annuus), wheat (Triticum aestivum), soybean (Glycine max), tobacco (Nicotiana tabacum), potato (Solanum tuberosum), peanuts (Arachis hypogaea), cotton (Gossypium hirsutum), sweet potato (Ipomoea batatus), cassava (Manihot esculenta), coffee (Cofea spp.), coconut (Cocos nucifera), pineapple (Ananas comosus), citrus trees (Citrus spp.), cocoa (Theobroma cacao), tea (Camellia sinensis), banana (Musa spp.), avocado (Persea americana), fig (Ficus casica), guava (Psidium guajava), mango (Mangifera indica), olive (Olea europaea), oats, barley, vegetables, ornamentals, and conifers. Preferably plants include corn, soybean, sunflower, safflower, Brassica, wheat, barley, rye, alfalfa, rice and sorghum. It is understood, however, that the invention encompasses embodiments in which host cells are other than plant cells in which a chimeric receptor contains an ecdysone ligand binding domain but heterologous domains derived from other types of cells, for example, invertebrate cells such as insects and fungi and animal cells such as avian and mammalian.
The compositions of the present invention are preferably used to transform plant. In this manner, genetically modified plants, plant cells, plant tissue, seed, and the like, can be obtained. By xe2x80x9ctransformedxe2x80x9d is intended the stable introduction of DNA into the genome of the cell. Transformation protocols as well as protocols for introducing nucleotide sequences into plants may vary depending on the type of plant or plant cell, i.e., monocot or dicot, targeted for transformation. Suitable methods of introducing nucleotide sequences into plant cells and subsequent insertion into the plant genome include microinjection (Crossway et al. (1986) Biotechniques 4:320-334), electroporation (Riggs et al. (1986) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 83:5602-5606, Agrobacterium-mediated transformation (Townsend et al., U.S. Pat No. 5,563,055), direct gene transfer (Paszkowski et al. (1984) EMBO J. 3:2717-2722), and ballistic particle acceleration (see, for example, Sanford et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,945,050; Tomes et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,879,918; Tomes et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,886,244; Bidney et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,932,782; Tomes et al. (1995) xe2x80x9cDirect DNA Transfer into Intact Plant Cells via Microprojectile Bombardment,xe2x80x9d in Plant Cell, Tissue, and Organ Culture: Fundamental Methods, ed. Gamborg and Phillips (Springer-Verlag, Berlin); and McCabe et al. (1988) Biotechnology 6:923-926). Also see Weissinger et al. (1988) Ann. Rev. Genet. 22:421-477; Sanford et al. (1987) Particulate Science and Technology 5:27-37 (onion); Christou et al. (1988) Plant Physiol. 87:671-674 (soybean); McCabe et al. (1988) Bio/Technology 6:923-926 (soybean); Finer and McMullen (1991) In Vitro Cell Dev. Biol. 27P: 175-182 (soybean); Singh et al. (1998) Theor. Appl. Genet. 96:319-324 (soybean); Datta et al. (1990) Biotechnology 8:736-740 (rice); Klein et al. (1988) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 85:4305-4309 (maize); Klein et al. (1988) Biotechnology 6:559-563 (maize); Tomes, U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,855; Buising et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,322,783 and 5,324,646; Tomes et al. (1995) xe2x80x9cDirect DNA Transfer into Intact Plant Cells via Microprojectile Bombardment,xe2x80x9d in Plant Cell, Tissue, and Organ Culture: Fundamental Methods, ed. Gamborg (Springer-Verlag, Berlin) (maize); Klein et al. (1988) Plant Physiol. 91:440-444 (maize); Fromm et al. (1990) Biotechnology 8:833-839 (maize); Hooykaas-Van Slogteren et al. (1984) Nature (London) 311:763-764; Bowen et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,736,369 (cereals); Bytebier et al. (1987) Proc. Natl Acad Sci. USA 84:5345-5349 (Liliaceae); De Wet et al. (1985) in The Experimental Manipulation of Ovule Tissues, ed. Chapman et al. (Longman, N.Y.), pp. 197-209 (pollen); Kaeppler et al. (1990) Plant Cell Reports 9:415-418 and Kaeppler et al. (1992) Theor. Appl. Genet. 84:560-566 (whisker-mediated transformation); D""Halluin et al. (1992) Plant Cell 4:1495-1505 (electroporation); Li et al. (1993) Plant Cell Reports 12:250-255 and Christou and Ford (1995) Annals of Botany 75:407-413 (rice); Osjoda et al. (1996) Nature Biotechnology 14:745-750 (maize via Agrobacterium tumefaciens); all of which are herein incorporated by reference.
The cells which have been transformed may be grown into plants in accordance with conventional ways. See, for example, McCormick et al. (1986) Plant Cell Reports 5:81-84. These plants may then be grown, and either pollinated with the same transformed strain or different strains, and the resulting hybrid having the desired phenotypic characteristic identified. Two or more generations may be grown to ensure that the subject phenotypic characteristic is stably maintained and inherited and then seeds harvested to ensure the desired phenotype or other property has been achieved.
It is envisioned by the inventors that the system will be useful for selectively inducing the expression of specific proteins at a specific time in a plant""s developmental cycle. A target gene or genes may be introduced that would enhance the nutritional value of a specific crop. The component could be induced just prior to harvest, or low doses of ligand could be administered throughout growth and development to create stores of a specific product. The system could also be used to selectively induce insecticidal properties or herbicide resistance. In the case of herbicide resistance, it is envisioned by the inventors that the ligand could be introduced to plants by spraying prior to the application of herbicides to clear otherwise unwanted competitors. The inventors further envision the use of the system in heightening plant resistance to environmental factors. Proteins could be selectively induced in response to inclement weather conditions to transiently enhance plant resistance to such conditions as cold, drought or soil over saturation.
It is envisioned that the use of tissue-preferred promoters known to those of skill in the art could limit inducibilty to specific tissues or cell types. The inventors envision regulating the expression of EcR and/or USP or their chimeric derivatives with tissue-preferred promoters. This combination will activate transcription of target sequences only in specific tissues or at specific developmental stages. The system could thus be used to selectively induce expression in the seed or in the reproductive structures of a plant with little or no expression in other areas of the organism. Thus products of expression could be compartmentalized in or away from areas that might be the subject of human consumption.
An embodiment of particular interest to the inventors is the use of the claimed invention in altering the fertility or system of reproduction in developing plants. The inventors envision the use of the ecdysone inducible expression system to promote or repress the expression of genes in tissues of plants that facilitate reproduction. One of skill in the art would recognize that specific genes are known that may be selectively induced or expressed in order to regulate the fertility or mode of reproduction of a given plant. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,432,068 teaches a method for controllably rendering plants male fertile by using an inducible promoter to regulate expression of a gene critical to male fertility such that when the gene is xe2x80x9coff,xe2x80x9d the plant is sterile; however, when the promoter is induced, the plant becomes fertile. Therefore, one embodiment of the present invention is the use of the ecdysone inducible expression system to regulate male fertility in plants using such a method.
Further, to render the reproductive process ineffective, formation of viable zygotes can be prevented. This may be achieved through a variety of means, including for example, any disruption or alteration of a process that is critical to the formation of viable gametes. Male sterility may result from defects leading to either a lack of pollen formation or the production of pollen that is incapable of effective fertilization. Female sterility may result from the disruption of tissues required for the pollen germination, growth or fertilization. This may result from, for example, the failure to produce functional embryo sacs, ovaries, pistils, stigmas, or transmitting tracts. In addition, an alternative mode of reproduction is apomixis in which progenies are produced asexually using female floral components that have not undergone meiosis or normal double fertilization.
Target sequences encoding proteins of interest that would be useful in disrupting the fertilization process include, for example, Adenine Phosphoribosyltransferase (APRT) (Moffatt et al. (1988) Plant Physiol. 86: 1150-1154, ribonuclease from Bacillus amyloliquefaciens (Mariani et al. (1990) Nature 347:737-741), indole acetic acid-lysine synthetase from Pseudomanas syringae (Romano et al. (1991) Genes and Development 5: 438-446), pectate lyase pelE from Erwinia chrysanthemi EC16 (Keen et al. (1986) J. Bacteriology 168:595), Cyt A toxin from Bacillus thuringiensis israeliensis (McLean et al. (1987) J. Bacteriology 169: 1017-1023), T-urf13 from cms-T maize mitochondrial genomes (Braun et al. (1990) Plant Cell 2:153, gin recombinase from phage Mu (Maeser et al. (1991) Mol. Gen. Genet. 230:170-176), and diphteria toxin A-chanin (Greenfield et al.(1983) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. 80: 6853)
The inventors envision the transformation of plants with a target sequence encoding a protein of interest that disrupts the fertilization process. The use of anther or pistil preferred promoters to control expression of EcR and/or USP or their chimeric derivative ensures the expression of the target sequences in tissues that are necessary for fertility. The target sequences will therefore not be deleterious to other plant tissues.
For example, transgenic plants and plant cells may be transformed to contain multiple DNA constructs. The first DNA construct encodes an Ecdysone receptor or a chimeric derivative thereof. This DNA construct comprises an anther or pistil preferred promoter, an organism specific transcription activator, a DNA binding domain, and an EcR ligand-binding domain. The second DNA construct comprises an appropriate transcriptional response element operably linked to a constitutive promoter operably linked to a target sequence. Treatment of the transgenic plant with ecdysone would lead to expression of the target sequence and render the plant infertile.
In another embodiment, a third DNA construct is introduced into the plant, and comprises a tissue-preferred promoter operably linked to a USP coding sequence or a chimeric derivative thereof. In this embodiment, following treatment with ecdysone, expression of the DNA construct encoding the target sequence is regulated by the USP/EcR heterodimer.